The present invention relates generally to brake systems, and more specifically to a frictionless brake system employing fluid power cylinders.
Vehicular brake systems incorporating frictional or abrasive devices are known in the art. For example, typical brake systems have a master cylinder that distributes hydraulic fluid upon actuation of a vehicle brake pedal through hydraulic fluid transmission lines. The fluid transmission lines from the master cylinder connect to a fluid distribution system that supplies fluid to both front and rear brakes of the vehicle, such as an automobile. Fluid can also be supplied upon use of a parking brake. Typically, the brakes in conventional vehicles are disk or drum brakes.
In operation, pressure exerted by a driver's foot on the vehicle's brake pedal influences the pressure of the fluid in the master cylinder and distribution system, and hence the pressure of the fluid supplied to the front and rear brakes of the vehicle. For disk brakes, the pressurized fluid from the master cylinder is supplied to a caliper, which presses against a piston under pressure. The piston, in-turn, squeezes a pair of brake pads against corresponding sides of a rotor that is attached to the wheel. Accordingly, frictional forces are created by the brake pads being forced into contact with the rotor, ultimately braking the vehicle.
For conventional vehicle drum brakes, fluid is supplied to a wheel cylinder that outwardly pushes brake shoes against a brake drum. The brake drum is attached to the wheel and rotates therewith. Thus, wheel rotation slows and/or stops when the brake shoes are pressed against the brake drum, ultimately braking the vehicle.
One problem with such abrasive brake systems is that the frictional surfaces or linings of the brake pads/shoes wear over time. Accordingly, it is necessary to periodically monitor and/or replace the brake pads during the lifetime of the vehicle. Moreover, since the pads/shoes have limited frictional surfaces, it is necessary to timely change the pads/shoes before the frictional surface of the pads/shoes is worn away. If the brake pads/shoes are not timely changed, damage to other components of the vehicle, namely the rotor or brake drum can result. Such damage results in increased costs for maintaining the brake system of the vehicle. Additionally, if the brake pads/shoes wear down, then another problem of reduced braking efficiency and/or ability can occur.
Accordingly, there is a need for a braking system that addresses the above-identified drawbacks of existing vehicle braking systems.